glitterswordyugifandomcom-20200215-history
Yu-Gi-Oh!:Arabic card names guidelines
This is a guide for those wishing to add Arabic names to Cards. This article is strongly-suggested reading, so constructive contributions can be made to this Wikia for Arabic Card Names. There are two types of Arabic names; Official Arabic names and unofficial Arabic names. * Official Arabic names are the ones used in the Anime; There is currently no official Arabic-language card game. * When adding unofficial Arabic names, you must place the following tag above the card table: This will result in the text Examples: Stardust Dragon, Dark World Grimoire, Torrential Tribute. * It is strongly encouraged to explain the Arabic name in the card’s Names page. A translation, and a reason for difference from other names when applicable should be includes. * Card Names must observe the SHADDA RULE: In Arabic names, always use the Shadda on names. For example, Stardust Dragon's unofficial name would be written as (تنّين الغبار النّجميّ) instead of (تنين الغبار النجمي), with the Shadda placed over the (ن) in (تنّين) and the (ن) and (ي) in (النّجميّ). * If you wish to change the name of a card that already has an Arabic name, you should consider speaking with the name’s submitter, or Melik el-Al'ab, before doing so. * Unofficial Arabic names should be translations of the English or Japanese name, but this is not always possible. You must also consider the following: **Censorship: It is not uncommon that the Arabic censorship will not accept some names, most commonly for religious reasons. According to the Arabic censorship in the Anime, using words like "Devil" (شيطان) or "God" (إله) etc. is deemed unacceptable because of religious references. Also, "Magician" (ساحر) is commonly changed to “Knight” (فارس) or such if it used in a positive sense, like is the case in Dark Magician (فارس الظلام) who is considered a protagonist. Generally (فارس) is given to any "Magician" of the Dark Magician Family. "Magical" (سحريّ) is commonly changed to "Wondrous" (عجيب) like in Magic Formula, or (غامض) "Mysterious", or any other word unless explicitly referring to dark arts magic. Since these are official censorship procedures, unofficial names should follow the same pattern. It is also worth noting that the Anime translates "Fiend" as (شرّير). ** Relation to other cards: Many cards are related to each other by name, like Archetypes. All Crystal Beasts, for example, have (الوحش البلّوريّ) "Crystal Monster" in their names. Also, you must consider cards that are mentioned in other cards’ names, like how Harpie's Pet Dragon (تنّين ذات المخالب الأليف) "Clawed’s Pet Dragon" has Harpie Lady (ذات المخالب) "Clawed" in its name. *When transliterating names, like Kuriboh and Watapon. You should use these extra letters that aren’t normally present in Arabic: ** The "G" sound would be (گ), like in "Gaia" (گايا) ** The "V" sound would be (ڤ) with 3 dots, like in "Virus" (ڤيروس) ** The "P" sound would be (پ) with 3 dots. Like in "Watapon" (واتاپون) ** The "K" sound would be (ک) ONLY when transliterating (otherwise, the standard (ك) is used), like in "Dharc" (دارک). * Although rare, sometimes translating the English or Japanese name directly just doesn’t work in Arabic. For example Torrential Tribute doesn’t make sense in Arabic, that’s why the unofficial Arabic name is (السيل المغرق) "Drowning Torrent". It still focuses on the same thing, a "Torrent" that drowns all monsters on the field, i.e. a "Drowning Torrent". Adding an explanation to the card’s Names page of the card is a good idea in this case. Category:Language Guides